Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are implemented in a server environment and may be configured to allow users to create and edit executable content pages. Executable content pages can include a collection of, for example, hypertext markup language (HTML), javascript, and cascading style sheets (CSS) which can range in complexity from static content to executable content (e.g., javascript applications). Even though executable content pages are intended to be run in a server environment as part of an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, today the executable content pages are often created and/or edited locally, and then uploaded to the enterprise resource planning (ERP) system for execution (e.g., testing). The process of uploading an executable content page to a server environment can be laborious and time consuming. Executable content pages are not allowed to be edited in the server environment because other users may be trying to access and use those executable content pages in an active, on-line enterprise resource planning (ERP) system.
When executed as part of an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system in a server environment, an executable content page may place representative state transfer (REST) calls within the server environment, running the calls as a currently authenticated user. A representative state transfer (REST) call is used to connect between machines (e.g., in the server environment). A representative state transfer (REST) call may access an application program interface (API) stored in a particular path location in the server environment as part of implementing the call.
The current user has to be logged in to the server environment in order for a representative state transfer (REST) call of an executable content file to be properly carried out. Having to be logged in as an authenticated user can create a problem, for example, when the user wants to edit and then test an executable content page during development. This is because the executable content page has to be edited locally, and then uploaded to the enterprise resource planning (ERP) system in the server environment to be tested. The representative state transfer (REST) calls do not work when viewing the coding artifacts of the executable content page locally in a browser off of a local hard drive of the user since there is no authenticated session. Therefore, to test even a minor edit to an executable content page, the user has to go through the laborious and time consuming process of uploading the executable content page to the server environment where an authenticated session can be established.